Birthday
by Isae-chan
Summary: Zack promised Cloud to be there on blonde's birthday. He's not. Unforunately, there's certain someone who takes a chance of the situation. Zack/Cloud - oneshot


Warning! Shounen-ai/slash ahead, don't like, don't read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII.. unexpected, huh?

This is my first finished fanfiction in English, yay! I'm very thankful to my friend Allison, who helped me with correcting the text ^^

* * *

It was just another day when Zack had to take on a mission, leaving Cloud alone at their home. Cloud was getting used to that, but this time it really hurt. It was Cloud's birthday and Zack promised to be there. But no, he was siting here alone in a quiet apartment, staring at the wall, trying his best not to cry as painful thoughts run through his mind. He decided to sit there until Zack returns. But his body betrayed him when he had to go to the toilet after three hours of siting on the couch.

As he was washing his hands, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He saw himself, looking with painful expression, his eyes watery and red although he didn't cry earlier. He couldn't help himself but to feel betrayed even thought he _knew _ that Zack couldn't just decline the mission. Not even when he officially had a day off. That was the life of a SOLDIER. Hell, he knew that, but still... it simply hurt. He had no other choice but to bear with it. He couldn't let Zack know how hurt he was every time he left. He was sure that Zack would be blaming himself if he knew and Cloud didn't want that. So every time Zack returned home, Cloud pretended he was okay the whole time. Zack never saw through his act and that was alright. Everything would be alright as long as Zack didn't know. He was used to be alone anyway. He was alone until he met Zack. And that was pretty long time.

He made his way to the living room and slowly buried himself into the couch once again. After few minutes he heard knocking on the door. He hesitantly stood up, wondering, who it could be. There was no way it could be Zack. He had his key-card and wouldn't bother knocking. He liked to soundlessly sneak inside and surprise Cloud by hugging him from behind. And Cloud didn't mind, because he liked it even though he knew every time when Zack came home.

He opened the door just to find Kunsel standing there.  
"Hey, Cloud."  
"Kunsel, what do you want?"  
"Aww, no need to be so restrained. I just came to wish you happy birthday."  
"How _thoughtful _of you. You've done that. Now please go away."  
"Oh, your sweet Zackie is away on a mission?"  
"That's none of your concern."  
"So cold."  
"Kunsel, I've told you clearly that I'm dating Zack and I have no intention of changing that." said Cloud as he frowned and tried to close the door, but Kunsel stopped it with his hand.  
"Do you? I assume you don't know about it."  
"About what?"  
"You sure that Zack doesn't take his missions willingly?"  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Oh, I just heard something."  
"Just spit it out or go away."  
"If you want me to... it seems that Zack has missions together with Sephiroth quite often."  
"So what?"  
"I heard that they are _dating _behind your back."  
"You're lying. I don't believe you."  
"You don't have to, it's your choice. But take a look at this. Got it from Silver Elite." said Kunsel and gave Cloud an envelope.  
"Get out of here already." hissed Cloud, but didn't let go of the envelope.  
"You'll be thanking me later." said Kunsel with a smirk and left. Cloud loudly shut the door and sat on the couch once again. He threw the envelope on a near table and kept staring at it. He wasn't sure how much time had passed before he took it with shaking hands and slowly ripped it open. There were some photos inside of it. It took him quite some time until he decided to take a look at them. His heart literally stopped for a moment because of what he saw. Those were photos of Zack and Sephiroth kissing! Than meant that Kunsel was right. Now he couldn't stop tears from flowing down his cheeks, dropping either on the floor or on his hands. He felt so lost, empty and deeply hurt at the same time.  
"HOW COULD HE HAVE DONE SUCH A THING TO ME!"

XxXxX

Zack carefully slipped through the door and silently shut it behind him.  
"Cloud? Are you sleeping?"  
Their apartment was quiet. As he was walking through it, he saw quite a mess. Things that fell on the floor, some even broken, some seemed like somebody threw them across the room.  
"Cloud? You here?" asked Zack loudly, as he walked through the living room to another room. He heard soft sobbing, so he followed the sound, until he stood in front of the door to their bedroom. He then heard a clicking sound of the door being locked.  
"Cloud? Cloud, you okay?"  
_"Leave me alone!"  
_"What?"  
_"I said leave me alone! Go away!"  
_"Why? Has something happened?"  
_"Stop acting so innocent!"  
_"Cloud, I really don't know what you're talking about. Could you _please _come out, so we can talk about it between four eyes?"  
_"No! I don't wanna see your face! I hate you!"  
_There was a moment of silence as Zack was too shocked to even move. The words pierced deep into his heart. To hear something like this from his beloved... it was too much.  
"Cloud, get the fuck out! I don't know who it was and what you were told, but I swear it's not true! Damn, why would I ever do anything to hurt you!"  
There was another moment of silence before the door flew open, so Zack could see Cloud with an angry expression. His eyes were red and swollen, probably from crying for a long time.  
"At least don't LIE to me!"  
"_What? _What have I ever done that you say such things to me? I don't deserve this!"  
"Oh, please, shut up, I'm tired of you! " the blonde shouted and walked away. Zack ran after him and in the living room he caught his arm firmly.  
"Where the hell do you think you're going? We haven't finished talking!"  
"Yes we have!" hissed Cloud and slapped Zack's hand away. He slipped into his shoes and put a hoodie on, "and I'm going outside!"  
"But it's snowing! Why can't we just talk about it more?"  
"You know what? Shut the hell up and go fuck Sephiroth or something!" Cloud shouted and loudly shut the door behind him. Zack wanted to go after him at first, but he was too fast. Before Zack came to himself, the blonde was nowhere to be seen.  
'Maybe he'll just... come back once he cools himself.' he thought before shouting, "What the hell was that about!" to nobody in particular. He let himself fall onto the couch and stared at the ceiling for a while. Then he took notice of something in the fireplace. He stood up and walked there to see what it was. Some partly burned photos. Mostly too damaged to be recognized, but one of them was usable. Zack took a close look at it.  
"Oh... fuck... THIS was what he meant! Who could give it to him? … Kunsel..." he said to himself, he took his jacket and ran outside.

XxXxX

Cloud ran until his legs gave out and he collapsed onto bench covered with snow. When he calmed down a little, he realized how freezing he was. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to run off like this. It's not like he dressed warm enough for this weather. So he thought of walking home but...first, he couldn't just face Zack and second...he was.. lost. He hated to admit it, but as he ran, he didn't watch his surroundings. And like most men, he was too proud to ask for directions. So he decided to just.. walk and maybe he'll see something familiar.  
It didn't take long until he almost ran into Kunsel.  
"Oh, how nice of you to come after me like this." he said with sickly sweet voice.  
"I didn't come after you. I just accidentally...Why do I even bother! Don't talk to me, I want be alone."  
"Cloudie seems angry, did you two break up?" he said once again with that voice that made Cloud want to puke.  
"Shut up and..." Cloud started and punched Kunsel's face, "...don't ever call me that." then walked off.  
"I may not have him, but neither does Zack." mumbled Kunsel as he wiped the blood dripping from his broken nose.

Zack ran through streets looking for his chocobo-like boyfriend. He was now really concerned, not caring about what the blonde said to him earlier. He needed to explain everything before his beloved would freeze to death in the streets. His heart was beating rapidly not only because he was running for what seemed like hours but with fear over losing his one and only love. Damn that Kunsel, he _knew _the truth behind the photos! "Cloud! Where are you?"  
"Looking for someone?" he heard the well known mocking voice. He immediately stopped and turned himself to face the person.  
"Kunsel..." he spat and gripped his shirt, "You gave Cloud those photos, right?"  
"Aw don't tell me that your cute darling left you because of them?"  
"You son of a... Where is he?"  
"That little... broke my nose and ran off somewhere to the west. He obviously doesn't love you that much, if he believed few photos."  
"Shut up or I'll break something else!" growled Zack as let go of Kunsel and went after Cloud again.

XxxXx

Cloud was sitting in the snow, leaning back against a huge tree. He was tired. His cheeks were flushed from coldness and he could barely feel his freezing fingers. It may be his punishment for being so mean to Zack, not wanting to listen to him. Kunsel would do anything to tear them apart so why did he believe it so easily? Maybe Zack didn't deserve him. Yeah.. he'd stay here... nobody would find him until it was too late... He was too tired to walk. He'll die here.. alone. That was his punishment. He closed his eyes and let darkness embrace him.

He slowly opened his eyes. It took him a while until he realized where he was. It was his and Zack's bedroom. He was lying in warm bed, wrapped in numerous sheets. The room was gloomy, thanks to curtains so he wouldn't be bothered by light from outside. Then he took notice of a person sitting next to the bed, sleeping with his head on the bed. It was Zack.  
Cloud shifted a bit and that alone was enough to wake him up.  
"Zack, I-" the blonde started not finishing because he didn't know how to continue.  
"I'm sorry, Cloud. I should of... told you about it. It isn't how it looks. It's just... Seph's been having problems with his fangirls drooling about him lately. So I got the idea, that if they saw he wasn't.. well, interested in girls, they would back off. So of course we had to make it so they would definitely take a photo of it. I promise, I swear it was just a kiss and that I didn't mean anything to me!"  
"I'm... sorry too, Zack... If I listened to you... This wouldn't have happened."  
"It's understandable. Kunsel can mess up your head quite well. But I have something that would surely make you happy. Since I did a favor to Seph... I asked him to do something for me."  
"Oh, come on Zack, tell me!" the blonde pouted.  
"Two weeks no mission!"  
"You must be kidding."  
"Nope, as a general, Seph can do lots of things. So what would you say about vacation?"  
"Zack! I love you so much!" said Cloud happily kissing him.  
"Where would you like to go?"  
"Anywhere hot!"  
"Hmm, I guess we don't have to go anywhere then."  
"Huh? I Don't get you."  
"Well, am I not hot enough for you?"


End file.
